a. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of chemistry testing, specifically analytical and analytic control employing test papers and reagent carrier wherein the device is employed in a new manner to obtain an unexpected increase in sensitivity for the direct testing of Neisseria gonorrhea.
The invention also lies in the field of molecular biology and microbiology measuring and testing in general and more specifically in testing under the broad principles involving oxidoreductase enzymes from living organisms and particularly involving viable living organisms in which the oxidoreductase is of the peroxidase type.
The invention also lies in the field of sampling in molecular biology and particularly for sampling where the sampling element is in the form of a swab associated with the testing instruments.
The invention further lies in the field of portable testing kits such as the type of kit shown in Dutch Pat. No. 3,748,098 granted July 24, 1973 in which breakable ampuls occupy a compartment and wherein upon breakage of the ampul a solvent flows into the compartment before extraction of a testing reagent which is used in the detection of live viable bacteria.
b. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art on the system of testing for Neisseria Gonorrhea in the male is that shown in my recently issued application and granted patents which are listed as follows:
Frederick C. Mennen U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,503; PA1 Frederick C. Mennen U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,653; PA1 Frederick C. Mennen U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,563; PA1 Frederick C. Mennen U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,564;
PATHOTEC PAPERS from Warner-Chilcott as described in Pedersen and Kelley, Public Health Report Vol. 81, No. 4, p. 318 (4/76), Kwalik JAMA Vol. 213 No. 4, p. 626 (7/70), British Journal of Venereal Disease, Vol. 43, p. 73, and Acta Universitatis Carolinae Medica, Vol. 27, No. 129, p. 47-50.
Schulz U.S. Pat. No. 1,221,227 teaches iodine swab for the purpose of applying antiseptic to a cut or bruised area of the body.
Brown et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,834 shows capillary action of a swab placed in a space 20 to draw up liquid contents.
None of the patents in the prior art of swabs show a diagnostic instrument for the detection of the gonorrhea.
A patent to Avery, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,129, shows a system for transferring inocullum involving the use of a plastic handle fitted with a sterile swab on the end for obtaining a specimen. Swabs on a stick of this type are widely used in taking throat cultures from children and adults who suffer from respiratory infections (Q-tip type, a registered trademark).
The present invention in contrast to the Q-tip applicator sampling device conceives the utilization of a swab of the iodine swab type not for the purpose of applicator of antiseptic to an injured area but rather as a sampling means for immobilizing a specimen of living bacteria for testing gonorrhea.
Patents to Brown, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,834 and Bucalo U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,223 show the use of capillary action in containing liquid used in the culture of microorganisms or to confine liquid drawn by capillary action into a desired space.